creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Sightings (TV series)
"Everything you know is a lie." Plot In the summer of 1947, an unidentified craft crash landed off farmland in southwestern New Mexico. The CIA/US Air Force recover similar craft in the decades that follow. In the 1970s, the CIA ceased all operations at the Area 51 facility and ceded control of the base to the US Air Force. The USAF would use the facility for research and development of its own. Cast #Dr. Hanz Inglemann - A former German scientist working with the Nazis during World War II to create a "wonder weapon," instead discovered a crashed alien UFO in 1936. Inglemann is approximately in his sixties in season one, Inglemann dies before season two of old age. #Colonel Dave Patterson - USAF Commander of the Area 51 facility inside the Nellis AFB complex. Patterson runs Area 51 in season two and is promoted to general prior to season two, though dies prior to season three. #Major Grant - USAF UFO retrieval team leader. Grant is the chief antagonist to Jordan. #Captain Jordan - USAF UFO retrieval assistant team leader, series protagonist. Jordan retires at Colonel in the 1990s and comes forward to Jeffries in the 2000s. Jordan eliminates Logan prior to encountering the aliens and being abducted. Jordan is presumed missing until the 2010s, when he returns having his youth restored and where he delievers a dire warning. #CIA agent Frank Sheen - CIA agent assisting the USAF during the transition in the 1970s. #William Jeffries - a young idealistic journalist inspired by Woodward and Bernstein's exposure of President Nixon, partner and fellow writer to Michelle. In season two, he has created a radio program devoted to investigating the paranormal named The Magic Bullet, it is accompanied by a magazine. #Michelle Henderson - a young journalist willing to err on the side of caution and logic as opposed to her partner. #Robert Kell - a young twenty-something farmer who lives in South Dakota. In season four, Kell's daughter and son become intangled with Logan's UFO cult. #John Michael Logan - a Jim Jones-esque cult leader that believes the aliens inside UFOs are "our true saviors." #Commander Perkins - a NASA astronaut during the 1980s, who is abducted during a top secret space shuttle mission. Episode guide Season 1 (CLOSE ENCOUNTERS) - July 1977 During the 1970s, the CIA hands over control of Area 51 to the USAF. The Air Force restarts its UFO retrieval program from over twenty years prior just as a UFO crashlands in Arizona. Meanwhile, journalist William Jeffries accidentally views the crash of an UFO in Arizona and the military response. A human abductee Robert Kell awakens at the crash site. A Close Encounter of the First Kind is making a visual sighting of an UFO. Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Season 2 (COMMUNION) - November 1987 Ten years have passed, Jeffries has turned radio host for a conspiracy radio channel investigates the strange occurences that have plagued Florida recently. Meanwhile in Nevada, the USAF has developed an alien-derived Triangular-shaped craft nicknamed "Aurora." Robert Kell remains in contact with aliens and still finds it difficult to adjust to life on the farm in South Dakota. NASA astronaut Perkins disappears when a UFO encounters the space shuttle Discovery on a top secret mission in Low Earth orbit. A Close Encounter of the Second Kind regards the visual sighting of an UFO that leaves behind some manner of physical evidence. Season 3 (OFFICIAL DENIAL) - March 1997 After twenty years, Jeffries has garnered a persona and reputation as a crackpot. While Kell has lost his family and friends and lives as a vagabond. The USAF accidentally flies an Aurora over Phoenix, Arizona causing a citizen uproar. A Close Encounter of the Third Kind is the sighting of the "occupants" of the UFO. Season 4 (FIRE IN THE SKY) - August 2007 It has been thirty years since the characters have gathered in one place, and now, they have to battle a UFO cult leader named John Michael Logan, as he readies for a mass UFO sighting in Arizona. A Close Encounter of the Fourth Kind is abduction of a human being, usually against their will. Season 5 (TAKEN) - Early 2013 Five and a half years have passed, Kell has not heard from the aliens since the death of John Michael Logan, but the creatures still plague his son. Colonel Jordan returns from his abduction by the aliens in 2007, his youth having been restored. He comes with a dire warning that will effect all life on Earth. At the end of the season, it is revealed that the "aliens" are humans from a possible future, where the depletion of the Earth's resources have begun to sterilize humanity and have wreaked untold horror. Jordan states that it will all begin with an upcoming ecological disaster that will kill millions, if not billions. A Close Encounter of the Fifth Kind is the continual abduction of a human being and their family, possibly for genectic research and "hybridization." Timeline April 1897- A cigar-shaped craft destroys a windmill and crashes onto a farm in Texas. Wreckage is tossed into a well, poisoning the families who live there for decades. June 1908- A supposed meteor detonates over the Siberian forests. July 1947- An unidentified flying object crashlands in Corona, New Mexico, 76 miles away from Roswell Army Air Field. The wreckage is recovered and analyzed, the USAF finds that the wreckage appears to not be of Earthly-origin, in the 1970s, it is revealed that the craft was built on Earth several millennia in the future. July 1952- Washington DC is visited by a series of orbs. Behind the scenes it is the first meeting between human and "alien." October 1962- Shag Harbour, Nova Scotia is the victim of a UFO crash in the ocean. December 1965- An object of unknown origin crashlands in the middle of Pennsylvania. The US Army and NASA arrive en masse and remove the craft on a flat-bed truck. August 1974- An alien craft lands in Mexico, a small contingent of Mexican Army troops arrive only to die, presumably from an unknown biological agent. The UFO retrieval team from the USAF violates Mexican sovereignty to capture the vessel. November 1975- A logger in Arizona is abducted by aliens and does not return for five days, upon his return he experiences extreme aftereffects. September 1976- Tehran, Iran pilot chases a UFO but is outrun. July 1977- Current date. Category:Write a category here Category:Sightings Category:Year Zero Category:Redshift Category:Crose (1981 TV Series)